Twinkle Towne
by ChocMintHearts
Summary: A Tryan story. Summary: a bet, first love, lost love and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is the first time I've ever posted anything on this site. Please be nice. Ciao!_

Troy's POV:

Twinkle Towne…I suppose it was the start of it, the first time I really looked at Ryan Evans and finally noticed everything I should have seen from the beginning.

Of course he was always there, it was just that Sharpay tended to steal the limelight, her personality thrust towards you, Ryan becoming more of a background image, or an extra blurred into the background of a film. Twinkle Towne changed that, because, while Sharpay may have been the more outgoing twin, she wasn't the talent in the family. Together they were perfect, Ryan, on his own, was **spectacular**. Let loose of any bonds, free to move as he pleased, lost in his own little world, he outshone anyone else in the room.

Which was perhaps why Sharpay kept him caged; _her little lapdog_. That was what I thought initially anyway.

Could I have been anymore wrong? But then, I'm getting ahead of myself…

Troy's POV:

_**I can handle change, as long as it changes right back**_ read the bold green print on Chad's shirt the day after the Twinkle Towne callbacks and I winced as I got the not so subtle message. Christ, a slap in the face might have got the message across with more tact, but then, Chad wasn't one to hide his feelings. He also had a mean left hook so thinking about it, I was glad he'd gone for the printed route of conveying his thoughts.

I sat down in silence as people milled around the cafeteria, whispers cut short as they noticed me trying in vain to eat my lunch in peace. Of course - considering I'd walked in on what seemed like a school sing-and-dance-along…and Zeke's baking announcement, which had made me hungry – it seemed unlikely I'd have peace for long.

'Troy Bolton' a voice said to my right, cutting through the whispers and startling people into silence. I closed my eyes and sent a quick prayer to the gods that Ms. Darbus, the owner of the voice, would take mercy and not leave me wanting of a few body parts.

'Ms…how good to see you…here' I attempted feebly, then gave into silence as she practically started to steam. I distantly noticed Ryan standing behind her, awkwardly holding what seemed like a plate of nachos, seeming to consider whether or not to eat it. A distant scream of fury that sounded a **lot** like Sharpay made the now silent cafeteria jump and Ryan lose his hold on the nachos…which he had apparently decided to eat judging by the devastated look on his face when they hit the floor.

'Mr. Bolton. As you know you have been granted a callback for the _musicale_. However, I am not sure you appreciate the stage as of yet.' Ms. Darbus stated. I considered speaking but then gave up when I realized I had no clue how to respond to her statement aside from a possible _are you on crack?_ which I wisely decided she wouldn't appreciate.

'So, I have come up with the solution. Ryan is going to give you training. Musicale boot camp if you like. If you succeed in dazzling me in your final tryout, which I have rescheduled for a month away, then you will have the lead. If not, and you are taking this as a joke, then you succeed in a month of detention, helping the drama students prepare for their musicale.'

If it was possible the room got quieter as Ryan and I both stared at Ms. Darbus in horror. She smiled at my reaction, 'Best get moving, only 31 days to go Mr. Bolton' and with that; she exited the room…dramatically of course.

Sharpay's POV:

'But Ms. Darbus! Ryan and I need the time to practice! How are we going to be perfect when Ryan has to help Troy?' Sharpay yelled, her voice raised high in anger.

The object of her anger, Ms. Darbus, sat across from her, calmly eating a chocolate as she thought about her ingenious plan. That boy would not ruin her musicale, no matter how well he could sing. Troy would never last the month, if his basketball group…team…thing didn't nag him to death just for joining the musical, they would freak at the thought of their golden boy spending time with, not to mention dancing with, the school gay. It also didn't hurt that Sharpay was now after blood, because what that girl wanted, she got.

'I've already got a solution for that.' Ms. Darbus replied, 'I'm auditioning the lead roles separately, so you won't need to be partnered with Ryan to practice, and considering both Ryan and Troy are going for the same role it will be easy for them to work together. Maybe you and Gabriella could work together'

Sharpay's scream of fury could be heard all through the school.

Ryan's POV:

'RYAN' Sharpay screamed as she stalked down the school hallway towards her brother, people leaping to the sides in order to move out of her way. Ryan looked up at her, his expression neutral, raising his eyebrow in question to her screams.

'Did someone tow your car again?' Ryan asked innocently and Sharpay glared at her brother.

'Are you ever going to let go of that. I didn't know it was a handicapped spot, they should make the signs bigger' Sharpay retorted, then stomped her foot angrily, 'That isn't even the point. Ryan they're taking away our musical!'

Ryan shrugged, 'Maybe it's time for a little change…or not…' Ryan broke off at the expression on his twin's face. 'Don't worry, it's not likely that Troy is going to do this training thing anyway, which means that there's no competition, we'll be the leads like always'

'What is with you people? How are you all so calm, drama is being taken over by nerds and jocks! _This is not what I want_!'

'Oh oh, you're not going to start singing again are you?' Ryan said tiredly, his expression dull.

'Hey…Ryan?' Troy's voice said from behind Sharpay, causing her to whirl around off balance to smile flirtatiously at him. Troy nervously cast a look at Sharpay then went back to focusing on Ryan, who quickly developed an interest in the floor. 'I was wondering, with this boot camp…thing,' Troy paused and Ryan shoulders slumped a little as he prepared himself to be gently told public humiliation gained by hanging out with him wasn't what Troy had signed up for and that he quit the musical.

'Is after school okay with you?' Chaos erupted; books hit the floor, lockers were slammed on fingers, people stopped mid step, Sharpay's mouth dropped open and Ryan even looked up from the floor at the simple statement which completely destroyed the status quo.

'Sure' Ryan finally said in a strangled voice and Troy nodded once and headed on his way, seemingly oblivious of the shocked faces surrounding him. Sharpay slowly turned to face Ryan, who looked equally shocked, if not more.

'We have to stop this. It's completely ruining the school.' Sharpay said slowly, her brain clicking away. Finally she smiled and clicked her fingers at Ryan, a light bulb having gone off. 'Ryan, you have to make it as bad as you can. Really make him hate it…'

'Sharpay, I don't think -'Ryan started to say but Sharpay cut him off, her eyes gleaming evilly.

'Come onto him' she said simply and Ryan stomach dropped, his eyes widening.

'No' _Please no, anything else, not this_ Ryan thought, but Sharpay simply glared, then smoothed her expression out, turning puppy dog eyes on her brother instead. 'Please Ry, just once, for us, for the musical. I promise you wouldn't have to go far, Troy would probably freak out at the slightest indication of flirting anyway'

'I can't…not with him' Ryan whispered, his heart pounding painfully. Troy was the one person who didn't call him names, who didn't treat him like he didn't deserve to live. The one person who had ever stood up for him and the only person Ryan had ever loved.

Sharpay scoffed. 'You can't still be into him. He's straight Ryan, believe me. Give up on your fantasy and realize he's never going to look at you like that. However, what you can do is save our musical.'

'I can't'

'Yes. You can, and you will'


	2. Anger

When Ryan walked into the auditorium that afternoon to meet Troy he looked like death had come up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, merrily announcing _hey, guess what, you're next on my list! _

He also looked like he'd been crying. Troy brow crumpled as he looked at the tall boy walking towards him, his shoulders slumped and fragile looking. 'Ryan?'

Ryan had been focused on his shoes as he walked down the seemingly never ending footpath to the stage when he heard Troy say his name sounding worried, like he actually cared what was wrong. Resisting the urge to tell Troy the entire story Ryan breathed deeply then looked up, his smile perfect, his step suddenly light and buoyant; an Oscar worthy performance, if Ryan did say so himself. It definitely succeeded in distracting Troy who acted like he didn't know where to look anymore.

'Hey Troy' Ryan said casually, hoisting himself up onto the edge of the stage next to the resident golden boy. Troy frowned at the boy sitting across from him, his expression troubled.

'Hey. Are you okay?' He asked gently, not really sure what to expect, after all Ryan was an Evans. Ryan blinked and his happy expression faded slightly then came back full blast, but his eyes remained dull. 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I get to spend the afternoon dancing with you' he said lightly, his mouth smiling coyly. 'I was thinking we could start with the first number, but maybe jazz it up a little, really show the two leads feelings for each other through the dance'

Troy's eyebrows rose slightly at the obvious tone and expression Ryan was using - hell he was practically doing everything in the book, aside from fluttering his eyelashes. It would have been convincing, had Ryan's eyes not given him away.

'You know. You don't have to act like this' Troy said slowly and watched as Ryan's flirtatious smile melted a little. 'Like what?'

'Like you want me. I know you're gay, and I accept it, it's who you are. But you don't have to pretend to live up to some reputation because the guys in this school think just because you're into men that you want them all'

Ryan's mouth fell open, giving Troy a nice view of his tonsils before Ryan managed to stop gapping and speak again. 'You **accept** that I'm gay!?'

'Well yeah, not that it matters whether I accept it or not. It's completely up to an individual who they choose to love. Why should I or anyone else have to a say in that?' Troy said shrugging, like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to say.

For the first time since he had walked into the room Ryan smiled for real…and fell just a little deeper for Troy Bolton.

Troy's POV

'So how was dance class with our resident gay-boy?' Chad asked later that night on the phone, sounding vaguely interested, although the gunshots and screaming in the background from a random video game suggested otherwise. Troy rolled his eyes _I guess I should be thankful he's being calm…although that can't be a good thing. _

'It was good. Ryan's a really great dancer, its crazy some of the things he can do' Troy remarked, smiling at the memory of Ryan attempting to teach him to waltz that ended with both of them on the floor after Troy somehow tripped over his own feet. It was a moment before Troy realized the other end of the phone had gone completely silent.

'Um, Chad? Did you lose your game or something?' Troy asked casually.

'_Ryan's a really great dancer?_ Am I crazy or did that sentence just come out of your mouth?' Chad said, sounding pissed. 'Troy, what the fuck is going on? First you audition for a **musical **and now you're talking about Ryan's dancing ability?'

Troy glared at the direction of his phone 'Dude, what is your problem? What…are you pissed because I went out and did something different and you're worried it might reflect on you? Or is it because I didn't clear it with you and the rest of the team first?'

'No, I'm pissed because you have no idea what you've done. That scene in the cafeteria today, everyone in the school was in an uproar because you changed how things work. The school has certain…_guidelines_, cliché's if you must, and you broke them all, because you chose to try out for a drama production. Now people don't know what to think, or which group they belong to'

'Why do they have to belong to a certain group? What's wrong with things being changed? It's unbelievable how narrow minded you are. You think just because a person doesn't play basketball that they're not worth your time!' Troy yelled.

'That's not true Troy-'

'Really, then why do you treat everyone around you that isn't a basketball player like they're beneath you?'

'Look, this arguments going no where and there's no point to it. However, there is a point to you quitting this stupid musical. _How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game when you're off somewhere in leotards singing 'Twinkle Towne? _(Authors note: yes that is a line stolen out of the movie, lol) You're missing practices, and now you can't even train after school because of musical training!'

Troy sighed 'I'm sorry about that man, but it's cool. I'll find a way to fit in both'

'You better, or else you're going to have to choose between the two' Chad said, and then hung up. Troy slumped back on his bed and let the phone drop from his hand. Exasperated he glanced out the window then sat up, deciding to go for a run to clear his head, and before he did something stupid…like calling Chad back and screaming.

Ryan's POV

Sprawled on his bed, Ryan smiled as he thought about today's dancing lesson. Troy, away from his friends was easier to talk to, he seemed more relaxed and open, and better yet, he hadn't freaked at the flirting. That meant Sharpay would have to think of a new plan and Ryan could act normal again, well, as normal as a boy could act around his crush. Ryan's smile increased and he stretched happily. Pausing he got up and started to practice the new dance steps for tomorrow, singing out loud as he danced, in his own little world.

So of course when Sharpay burst in, Ryan did the natural thing and stacked it over his bed, landing amongst a pile of clothes and hats in shock. 'Jesus Shar, ever heard of knocking?'

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat down on Ryan's bed, watching in amusement as Ryan struggled to remove himself from the floor. After a few minutes Ryan eventually sat down beside his sister, attempting to straighten his favorite hat and smooth the crinkles out of his shirt. 'So what brings you here sis?'

'Aside from needing to borrow the music score you got from Kelsie I wanted an update on how operate Freak Troy Out and Convince Him to Quit the Musical was going' Sharpay said, reaching over to fix Ryan's hair which had fallen into his eyes. Ryan bit his lip, looking worried and Sharpay tensed. 'What?'

'Sorry, he didn't fall for it. I flirted so obviously that even Troy caught onto it…and then he was fine with it…'

'Troy…was fine with it? How could Troy be fine with it?'

'I'm telling you he was completely cool with it. He even made a little speech about how he accepted me for who I am' Ryan said, smiling again at the memory. Sharpay practically stopped breathing from shock.

'Well, maybe you're just not trying hard enough' she reasoned out loud, looking at her hands as she twisted her fingers together. Ryan sighed and put a hand to Sharpay's chin, forcing his sister to look at him.

'Shar, it's not going to work and anyways, I don't want to do this plan anymore' Ryan said softly. Sharpay frowned and studied her brother's expression. 'You really do still like him'

Ryan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed and Sharpay smiled. 'Ryan, it's cute that you like him, and you guys would make a great couple…' Ryan looked up at his sister in shock, '…but there's no way Troy's gay so just move on and **stick to the plan**' and with that Sharpay left the room, blowing a kiss as she went through the door. Ryan shook his head _that's my sister for you._


	3. Chapter 3

Troy sat slumped in the passenger seat of his dad's truck as they pulled into the school parking lot the next morning. Jack Bolton had been lecturing his increasingly moody son about missing practice for the entire 10 minute drive, '…and then I had your teacher, what's her name, oh Ms. Darbus in my face about you pulling a prank involving the school drama production, something about singing. Please don't tell me you're missing practice for singing, because to tell you the truth, I would rather it was another detention'

Troy sat up straight and glared at his father, 'What is everyone's deal about singing? Why is it so bad!? It's not like I'm taking drugs or skipping school, it's just singing!'

'Troy, you're a basketball player, the captain of the team, not a singer' Jack stuttered, looking shocked. Troy grabbed his bag and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Facing his father through the window Troy shook his head, 'Did you ever consider that maybe it was possible to be both?'

Turning Troy walked away from the car, ignoring his father's calls (_'Christ son, the damn things called "Twinkle Towne"!'_). He was vaguely aware of passing Chad and the rest of the team but didn't stop to talk, unable to handle two attacks in less than 5 minutes. Without realizing where he was headed Troy ended up back in the auditorium, where the whole mess had started. A piano playing startled him out of his thoughts and he focused enough to realize that Ryan was sitting on the stage, singing softly to himself, Troy recognized the duet Gabriella and he had sung at the auditions and smiled. Walking up to the stage Troy joined in without thinking, making Ryan jump but the blonde soon recovered, laughing as Troy attempted to do a dance step.

As the music slowly winded to a stop Troy dropped down onto the stage, lying back with a sigh. Looking over at Ryan he smiled, 'I didn't know you could play' Ryan laughed, 'I guess a lot of people in this school have talents no one knew about before now' Troy's smile wilted a little and he turned back to watching the ceiling, not moving until he sensed Ryan sitting down next to him.

'How are you so strong?' Troy eventually said, turning to face the blonde boy who raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Strong? Me?' Troy raised himself onto his elbows as he frowned at the boy beside him, 'Yeah, you. I've faced one day of criticism and judgment and I already feel like I'm drowning. You've dealt with it for god knows how long and you're still one of the most unaffected, sweetest guys I've ever met' _did I just say that…that sentence sounded a lot different in my head… _

_Did Troy just call me sweet?_ Ryan wondered and smiled at the confused looking brunette half lying beside him. 'Don't worry, it gets easier' Ryan said, getting to his feet as the warning bell sounded, and started for the stairs. Pausing Ryan turned and spontaneously bent down and kissed Troy on the cheek before taking off to his first class. At the door he turned and smiled at the sight of Troy - touching his cheek in shock, a blush coloring his face - then opened the doors of the auditorium, practically skipping down the hallway in happiness.

Troy wasn't sure what was more shocking; the fact the Ryan Evans had kissed him…or the fact that when he had, Troy's pulse had started thumping and a thrill had run through his body at the simple touch. Except that was crazy considering Troy was straight…or at least he had always assumed he was.

The bell rung again and Troy stood up, his head spinning as he ran to his first class, skidding to a stop outside the door just before the teacher closed it. Smiling awkwardly at the staring faces he slipped into his seat, tuning out the teacher as he looked around the classroom. Gabriella smiled at him from her seat next to him and Troy automatically smiled back. Across the room Sharpay simpered and Kelsie half waved while everyone else either ignored him, glared or looked at him in awe. Turning back to his desk Troy frowned, _I can't be gay…I mean, I think Gabriella is cute, oh and that blonde in the back row is as well…but that doesn't explain how I reacted to Ryan's kiss. _

Frustrated Troy pulled at his hair, _okay, maybe it was just the shock of him kissing me…yeah that's it, I was just shocked._ Troy nodded to himself, and then in typical boy style, slumped back into his car, stared out the window and thought about what to eat for lunch.

'Guys it's just weird. I mean for one, Twinkle Towne? It's not even a little bit cool' Jason complained later after basketball practice. A practice which their captain had failed, yet again, to attend Chad thought darkly. Chad continued to angrily get dressed whilst the rest of the team showered and talked around him. To Troy's credit he had come up and apologized to the team and organized a catch up practice but right now that wasn't doing much to placate Chad's annoyance.

That and the fact that Troy was partially right; Chad was pissed because Troy had done something without telling Chad. It just wasn't for the reasons Troy thought; it was because Chad didn't want to lose his best friend. Everything they had done since they were little kids had been together…and now Troy had gone and done something completely different. He was even starting to act different! Since when did they fight?

'Hey Chad, are you okay?' Zeke asked quietly, 'do you want a cookie or something?' Chad started and glanced at his friend, laughing in spite of his mood. 'Sure. What kind are they?'

Zeke proudly pulled a bag out of his locker and chucked them to Chad, grinning widely. 'Peanut Butter and Choc Chip'

Chad grabbed the bag in mid-air, hurriedly opening it as he realized how hungry he was. He was half way through munching on what was actually a really good homemade cookie, when one of the team's starters ran into the room, 'Guys, you have to come see what Troy is doing!'

Chad dropped his cookie, as the team all got up and ran to the door, leaving only him and Zeke, who looked concerned and after glancing at Chad, started towards the door as well, followed closely by a frowning Chad. Arriving at the scene they saw most of the team attempting to see through the door's two small windows, some laughing, some looking disgusted. As a few boys moved Chad and Zeke managed to squeeze in enough to see what all the fuss was about and Chad felt his jaw drop.

Troy and Ryan were slow dancing, and not the awkward guy-teaching-other-guy-to-waltz kind of slow dancing, the actual kind. The kind with hands on waists and heads on shoulders; the very bad idea kind. Chad quickly backed up, not noticing what he smashed in to in his effort to get away, shoving a laughing Jason aside who attempted to stop his fall and ended up crashing into the door, starting Troy and Ryan and alerting them to the commotion outside.

Ryan looked apprehensive but Troy quickly jumped off the stage and started towards the door, smiling slightly at his team mates although his eyes showed his worry. Chad slumped against the wall opposite from the hall and barely noticed as Troy opened it and came out into a crowd of jeering basketballers, while Zeke and Jason silently looked on.

'Guys, what's going on?' Troy questioned, his voice steady although his hands were trembling slightly, and he tensed as he heard the door behind him open again but relaxed slightly at the sight of Ryan who came to stand next to him with a concrete expression and blank eyes.

'Enjoying your moment Cinderella…or perhaps he's Cinderella?'

'No, Ryan seems like he'd be the girl, although I never picked Troy to be a fag so who knows, maybe there's more we don't know about him'

'Hey! Come on guys, we're just practicing for the musical, I can't slow dance, Ryan's showing me how' Troy reasoned, and the team laughed.

'Sure, guess that's what it's called these days, dancing.'

'Whatever you say Captain dancing queen'

'Look, stop it! It's just dancing, so what if it's two boys! Chad, help me out here' Troy pleaded, glancing at his best friend of his whole life for help. Chad looked back at him with hollow eyes.

'Why, you're not someone I know anymore.' Chad answered hoarsely and, gathering himself, turned and left, the team and Troy stunned and silent behind him.

'CHAD!' Troy shouted and Chad abruptly turned, and stared back at the boy he thought he had known everything about, and saw things he never thought he would, how it was Ryan who was standing behind him ready to help, how it was Troy braced against the team like they were an enemy, and how Chad had just severely fucked up the best friendship of his life and he wasn't even sure if he cared at this point because he was too damn confused.

'I can't.' is all he managed to say before walking away.


End file.
